Royal Rumble
"Royal Rumble" is the eleventh episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Tim Eldred and written by Eddie Guzelian. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on May 1, 2004. __TOC__ Overview The Xiaolin Warriors are having trouble working as a team when four Shen Gong Wu activating at the same time; the Lotus Twister,the Longi Kite, the Tongue of Saiping, and the Sun Chi Lantern. Wuya sends Jack Spicer, Tubbimura, Katnappe, and the Chameleon-Bot to find the same Shen Gong Wu. When the Xiaolin split up, they are nearly all captured. It is up to Omi to save his friends, even if he may be trapped by the Heylin forces in the process. Synopsis Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay find themselves into boredom due to no recent Shen Gong Wu activated for them to collect. Two weeks, four days and six hours as calculated by Clay give them the opportunity to pull a giant rock out of the water and onto a cliff. As usual, the team are compromising and about half-way of it is completed. However it soon goes awry once Raimundo and Clay tease Kimiko for her valley girl lifestyle and constant cell phone usage. When Omi tries to get them to focus they ignore it and are left falling off the climb, using Omi as their scapegoat. The Xiaolin Dragons soon sit down in the Xiaolin Temple as Dojo is suddenly beginning to sense new Shen Gong Wu. A short bickering between Kimiko and Clay over Clay's shadow arose while giving Raimundo a horrible headache. Soon though, Dojo sense not one Shen Gong Wu, but to a maximum of four. Surprising everyone and especially Dojo, they leave to search out the enchanted artifacts. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer attempts to construct plans for more Jack-Bots, yet is unable due to Wuya's nagging. All is said and done when Wuya also senses the Shen Gong Wu, changing the boy's mind. She then enlists the help of Katnappe, Chameleon-Bot and Tubbimura to aid them in obtaining Wu. Riding over Dojo, he tells the four young monks of what Wu they have to find and where to scour them. First, he drops Kimiko near a jungle to collect the Lotus Twister. Next he brings Raimundo near a beach to get his hands on the Longi Kite. Clay is sent near an icy plane to find the Tongue of Saiping and Omi in a desert for the hidden Sun Chi Lantern. Kimiko's quest follows her riding a motor-boat where after unexpectedly finds the Lotus Twister, gets an little visit from Katnappe. Both grab their hands on the Shen Gong Wu, just to find a stand-off and request a Xiaolin Showdown. The challenge consists of "gator-hopping" over giant alligators in the sea to Shen Gong Wu. Tricky and difficult, Kimiko fails to obtain the Shen Gong Wu when Katnappe bested her. Walking along the beach water, Raimundo finds the Wu and falls head-over-heels for a woman in beach clothing. When she politely asks for the Wu to be given to her, Raimundo looks at "her" legs and declines because he knows Chameleon-Bot is in another-one of his disguises. They call the name for a Xiaolin Showdown compromised as a game of hide-and-seek where the two must find the Shen Gong Wu before the other does. Raimundo wields the Falcon's Eye yet the robot uses his disguises to his advantage. Ultimately, Raimundo loses the showdown and the Wu. Clay is challenged by Tubbimura to a Xiaolin Showdown, where they race across the ice for the Tongue of Saiping. Clay uses Serpent's Tail to ride through a long place of ice with Tubbimura using his "tummy" to ride the ice. Clay stops a few steps away from the Tongue, with him and Tubbimura the same places away from it. Yet as they step towards it, the ice begins to requiring them to think it through. While Clay can do nothing, Tubbimura activates his Changing Chopsticks to shrink to a tiny size and successfully win the Wu. He later traps Clay in a bag for unknown intentions. Omi finds Jack Spicer when they grab the Sun Chi Lantern, declaring a Xiaolin Showdown where it is a race with a "twist". They must race across the desert to capture the Wu but, all while holding a glass of water and must not spill anything at all as they will drink it once said Wu is collected. Jack gets the upper-hand in this showdown when he uses his Monkey Staff to change form into said primate and using his tail to hold the water. Omi however conjures up a plan where he holds the water in his mouth (no swallowing), uses Jack as a platform and jumps to reach the Wu, gaining the win. Omi later returns to the Xiaolin Temple, very eager to share his won artifact with his friends. His thoughts are otherwise when Master Fung informs him of the remaining monks sudden disappearance. Omi is confused by this until Fung tell them that the Heylin are using them as a ransom of some sorts, leaving Omi to ride on Dojo and save them. They infiltrate a Dojo base and find Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay held by chains, Omi subsequently saves them. But they tell him it was a trap when the four members of Heylin prepare to fight him. Omi uses his newly collected Sun Chi Lantern to gather the chi energy his teammates hold and mixes it with his own, to use their own Elemental prowess. Omi uses Wind, Fire, Earth and lastly Water to defeat all Heylin and causing Jack to run away in fear; Wuya chasing him. After reconciling and apologizing with Omi for their early attitude towards him, they finally work together to pull the giant rock by rope with their hands and then leave into the Temple for more fun to have. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Lotus Twister is a Shen Gong Wu that is worn around the user's wrist. When activated, it can turn their limbs into stretchable rubber. The user can extend to be as long as possible. It was found floating in the water of the Everglades.}} The Longi Kite is a paper dragon kite Shen Gong Wu that is placed on one's back. It allows the user to fly. Unlike the Wings of Tinabi, the user has total control over their flight, making it a very useful Shen Gong Wu, albeit being rarely used. It was found on the beach of a deserted island.}} The Tongue of Saiping is a Shen Gong Wu that is a plate with a tongue that allows the user to talk to and understand animals. This Shen Gong Wu allows the user to command the animals. Combined with the Monkey Staff it will give the user the control of an army of green monkeys, but only on the Year of the Monkey. It was found in an iceberg.}} The Sun Chi Lantern is a Shen Gong Wu resembling a lantern. When used, it allows the user to absorb the "chi" energy of anyone illuminated by its light. In the case of the Xiaolin Dragons, it would absorb their element. It was hanging on the branch of a dead tree in the desert.}} Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know *This is Kimiko's third Xiaolin Showdown. *This is Raimundo's second Xiaolin Showdown. *This is Clay's third Xiaolin Showdown. Battles style="width:100%" Gator Hopping In a swamp, Kimiko and Katnappe both touch the Lotus Twister at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Kimiko wagers the Mantis Flip Coin and Katnappe wagers the Tangle Web Comb. When the showdown starts, the Lotus Twister flies down the swamp and alligators appear, determining the game to be Gator Hopping. Kimiko and Katnappe each land on an alligator to start the challenge. Kimiko uses the Mantis Flip Coin to jump easily from gator to gator. Katnappe uses the Tangle Web Comb to swing to a tree. When Kimiko is almost within reach of the Lotus Twister, Katnappe calls an operator to forward the call to Kimiko. Her phone rings, and the alligators all swarm towards her. She throws her phone into the swamp, but this time allows for Katnappe to grab the Lotus Twister, winning the showdown. After it's over, Katnappe kidnaps Kimiko and takes her with her. - Hide and Seek Raimundo finds the Longi Kite first, but is distracted when the Chameleon-Bot changes into a beautiful girl. Raimundo is able to find out that it is the Chameleon-Bot when the waves wash against its legs. The Chameleon Bot stretches out its arms and grabs the Longi Kite along with Raimundo, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Raimundo wagers the Falcon's Eye against the Chameleon Bot's Two-Ton Tunic. When the showdown starts, the kite flies out of sight, naming the game to be Hide and Seek. Soon after, a wave appears and covers the entire island. Raimundo uses the Falcon's Eye to better search for the kite. He finds it near the bottom of the ocean. As he swims toward it, the Chameleon Bot chases after him. It transforms into an octopus, and grabs the Longi Kite with one tentacle and Raimundo with another, winning the showdown. - Race Across the Ice Clay finds the Tongue of Saiping trapped in a block of ice. The Tongue falls out and slides toward Tubbimura, who just showed up. Clay tackles Tubbimura away from the Tongue, and they both slide toward it and touch it at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Clay wagers the Serpent's Tail against Tubbimura's Changing Chopsticks, with the game being a race across the ice. When the showdown starts, a giant wall of ice appears before the challengers and the Wu. Clay uses the Serpent's Tail to easily go through the wall, while Tubbimura runs alongside it very fast to keep up. They both reach the Tongue on opposite sides to find themselves on very thin ice. Tubbimura starts throwing fish at Clay to attract sea lions towards him. The weight of the sea lions cause the ice to crumble beneath him. With Clay shivering, Tubbimura uses the Changing Chopsticks to be able to walk up to the Tongue, winning the showdown. - Race with a Twist Jack and Omi both touch the Sun Chi Lantern at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack wagers his Monkey Staff against Omi's Star Hanabi. Jack names the game to be a race through the desert, but with a twist. They both have to carry a glass of water and they can't spill a drop. With the Monkey Staff, Jack is able to easily carry his water without worry of spilling. Omi has a difficult enough time with his water, when Jack sends his Spider-Bots after Omi to attack him. After much dodging and weaving on Omi's part, he throws his glass up in the air and destroys the robots. He is able to catch the glass with all the water still in it. As they near the Lantern, a strong wind is pushing against Jack and Omi. Jack is gaining ground with his monkey agility. Omi has an spark of brilliance, and puts the water in his mouth. This gives him more mobility and lets him beat Jack to the lantern, winning the showdown for him. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown